


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #3 : « Scolarité »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: And teen!Palpatine as devilishly cute (hot when older), Child Abuse, Cosinga is a piece of shit, Dark fic, Father issues, I picture child!Palpatine as cute, Legends Never Die, One Shot, Palpateen, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Young Sheev Palpatine, dark themes, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Palpatine, lorsqu'il était jeune, avait quelques problèmes avec sa scolarité. Non pas par manque d'enthousiasme à l'idée de se rendre en cours, mais par idée de rébellion contre son père.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dites, ça vous tente un très jeune Palpatine ? Tant mieux, j'en ai en réserve, ainsi qu'un qui sera légèrement plus âgé ;) (J'ai toujours des versions de Palpatine en réserve, de toute façon... xD)

Sheev Palpatine, sept ans, était de l'avis de tous ses professeurs un jeune élève studieux, sérieux et prometteur. Parfaitement mignon et irrésistible dans son charme d'enfant – même si son innocence s'envolait progressivement sous les coups –, il utilisait déjà cette particularité sur ses camarades filles, principalement pour s'amuser – parfois à leurs dépends. L'enfant adorait surtout apprendre de nouvelles choses, dans toutes les matières.

Pourtant, un beau jour, il ne se présenta pas à la porte de son école.

Surpris, le directeur contacta Cosinga Palpatine, qui ne savait pas plus que lui où pouvait bien se trouver son fils aîné. Les gardes de la Maison Palpatine furent lancés à la recherche du garçon...

Qu'ils retrouvèrent finalement non loin de son école, sur l'une des places de la ville de Theed. Absolument pas apeuré. Sheev Palpatine avait simplement décidé, en se levant le matin-même, de faire l'école buissonnière. Il avait d'une certaine façon échappé à l'attention de la nounou qui l'avait conduit à l'école, et qui était repartie en étant persuadée que le garçon avait bien rejoint sa classe, étant juste parti un peu en avant par rapport à elle.

Sheev Palpatine avait surtout eu envie de gâcher la journée de son père en lui créant des ennuis, vengeance des coups qu'il avait reçus la veille. Une fois remis à Cosinga, celui-ci fit bien comprendre à son fils qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la blague... et la punition vint rajouter des hématomes par-dessus ceux qui n'avaient pas encore guéri.

 

 

 

Les problèmes scolaires de Sheev Palpatine ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Ils ne faisaient en réalité que commencer. Si ses résultats étaient tout à fait honorables, son comportement... était une autre histoire.

Insolence. Violence sur ses camarades – de la simple insulte à des coups. Délits mineurs : vols, dégradations du matériel, écritures sur les murs et les tables... Sheev ne se considérait pas lui-même comme une petite brute sans foi ni loi – cela l'avait peiné lorsqu'il avait fait pleurer cette jeune fille, qui n'avait rien fait à personne –, mais si ces écarts de conduite pouvaient amener la honte sur Cosinga...

Naboo était une société plutôt patriarcale – même si des Reines étaient régulièrement élues. Sheev savait que, même inconsciemment, même sans l'exprimer, la plupart des gens tiendraient son père pour responsable de ce comportement, unique responsable d'une éducation ratée.

Et Cosinga allait enrager pour cela. En fait, il l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois – chaque fois que Sheev était renvoyé d'un établissement. Le jeune homme savait que s'attirer des ennuis était une mauvaise tactique – surtout s'il l'on voulait éviter les coups –, mais il peinait à contenir son tempérament très impulsif. Alors, il continuait de traîner ses différentes infractions d'une école privée à une autre, Cosinga achetant le silence des directeurs. Incapable de s'arrêter alors que des rumeurs sur son père persistaient tout de même, et enflaient, enflaient...

**Author's Note:**

> Plusieurs headcanons pour le prix d'un texte, c'est cadeau, c'est pour vous xD c'est offert par la Maison Faradien :p  
> Les changements fréquents d'établissements ont déjà été mentionnés par James Luceno dans son roman “Darth Plagueis”, je n'ai fait que leur donner une justification.


End file.
